The subject invention is designed to be used in conjunction with a pre-existing standard light fixture found in many residences. It is known that such lighting fixtures can include a coupling structure to which other devices can be attached. Generally, these pre-existing light fixtures are located on the ceiling of the room that it is intended to be used and more particularly, in the geographic center of the ceiling of that room.
Smoke detectors are known as providing an important safety feature in homes and apartment dwellings. Some governmental agencies require the installation of smoke detectors. Some people do not like the looks of a smoke detector and would rather not have one. Retailers have sought unique designs for smoke detectors. Many alternative designs of smoke detectors are known in the art. For example, the placement of a smoke detector in the body of a toy, is exemplified by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,988 which involves a portable unit not easily placed near the ceiling of the room in which it is to be used.